


How to Get Hired(and then rob a mcDonalds)

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, McDonald's, Multi, No Proofreading Lets Go, Pre-Fake AH Crew, kinda funny?, this happened without warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Michael is a real bleeding heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> I just wrote
> 
> [I work at a McDonalds but my hours are shit.I'm also a cashier 99.9 % of the time so I'm also partially dead inside.Just a heads up.]
> 
> Anyway,hope you enjoy.

“Welcome to McDonalds,may I-oh shit”

 

Jeremy froze as he came face to face with none other than fucking Michael Jones.The guy was just as surprised as he was.

 

“May I take your order?”Jeremy repeated,calming himself.

 

“Uhm,yeah,uh...”Michael was glad the restaurant wasn’t busy as the dining room was closing-he had seen the sign.He gave Jeremy his order and paid,but as he turned to go wait,he spotted another familiar face in the back.Or rather,three.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ”Mica cursed,before apologizing to her headset, “No,ma’am,not you,sorry.Accident inside, you want how many burgers?”

 

Trevor tried  to duck behind the grill but almost  hit his head.

 

Matt had peeked from the back office hearing Mica curse and saw Michael.

 

“Well,fuck”He sighed as he left the back room,and Michael realized he was a manager, from the way his shirt was different from the others“Uh,hi...Michael.Fancy seeing you here”

 

“Um.How long?”Michael asked,watching as Trevor got to his feet and began making the food.

 

“For what?”

 

“Here”the man gestured to the restaurant, “I thought you guys were full time”

 

“Yeah,about that.”Matt sighed, “Sadly doesn’t pay all the bills.No one wants us.You’re like our only constants.Not even miss big name over there”

 

Mica heard and flipped him off.

 

“Basically,it's shit but it's something”Matt concluded.

 

Michael couldn’t believe it.The four were freelancers-roommates each with their own sets of skills.Matt was an excellent hacker almost to rival Gavin and Lawrence of Funhaus.Mica was an experienced thief who once stole everyone’s watches from their wrists and their money from their wallets without them noticing-she was also the child of a well organized crime family that had vanished years before.Trevor was a jack-of-all-trades but specialized the best in torture and infiltration. And Jeremy was a sniper-brawler combination that Geoff had taken a liking to.

  


“You’re...wow,okay”Michael couldn’t believe it, “Well,um...I guess I should go.”

“Not without these”Mica said as she handed over the multiple bags of food, “Pointless for coming here and leaving empty-handed”

 

Michael nodded and carrying it all,he left.

* * *

 

“Are you saying Burton,Collins,Dooley and Bragg are working at some shitty McDonald’s in town?”Geoff asked,eyes wide.

 

“Yeah,and it's some nice ass place in Vinewood but they’re living off of Matt’s Manager pay and the jobs we give them.I was wondering,hiring them full time?”Michael said.They stood off to the side,as the others ate the food in the living room, “They’re good kids and I like working with them.”

 

“Gonna have to consult Lindsay and Jack,but most definitely”he smiled, “Get back to you later?”

 

Michael smiled, “Thanks.”

* * *

  


“This is a robbery!” Mica was helping Jeremy up front with the crowd when a gun went off,causing patrons to scream.They had timed it so all four were generally on a shift at a time because it was easier than multiple shifts“Everyone down!”

 

Matt heard this and hurried out,followed by Trevor from the Crew Room in back.

 

“Matt Bragg,Mica Burton.Trevor Collins,Jeremy Dooley!”The robbers were two familiar faces to the four whose names were called,even with one looking like a dog and the other a zombie, “Get you asses out here”

 

The four revealed themselves slowly,even with Mica trying really hard not to hide her grin.

 

“Starting today,you’re full time members of the Fake AH Crew”Michael laughed under his mask, “Care to commemorate the moment?”

 

The four’s faces lit up even more.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

That was the story of how Mica,Jeremy,Trevor and Matt joined the Fake AH Crew and robbed a McDonald’s out of spite

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again,I don't even know.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
